The invention relates to various mechanisms which are operated by applying tension or compression with actuating cables and more particularly to latch mechanisms, such as some aircraft latches which are cable actuated latches. One of the drawbacks of utilizing cable actuation for various mechanisms is that for some systems, particularly those in which the cables are hidden, such as behind panels or covers, it is not immediately ascertainable that a cable has failed. In such cases, manipulation of a handle or lever may provide a false indication that the apparatus has been manipulated as desired, when in fact the cable failure has prevented actuation of the mechanism. In the case of latches, a handle might be manipulated such that the handle indicates that the latch is open or closed, when the latch has not been activated because of a cable failure. In some cases, particularly with aircraft devices, it is imperative that the status of the device be immediately ascertainable, such as whether the device has been manipulated as desired.